


In which Writing Sprints are a thing

by Hawkogirl



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, Curses, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkogirl/pseuds/Hawkogirl
Summary: I do the writings





	1. wings

The feathers of the wings were jet black, and the tips of some of the feathers were crusted with a thick substance. 

Jimmy frowned, dusting the dirt off the wings. The feathers seemed to be real, but then again, what did he know?

And what were these doing in the attic of a hotel? 

There was a strange tangle of leather straps that it took several minutes to realize were a harness connecting the wings, knotted and moth-eaten, a contrast to the well-maintained feathers. Maintained other than the layer of dust and strange crustiness on the tips. The wings were stunningly shiny and orderly other than that. 

There was a sound like wood grinding against wood before a beam of light shone across the floorboards and Jimmy scrambled behind one of the many cardboard boxes.

The man who had been working the counter-if Jimmy remembered correctly, his name was Jeff. Jimmy paid a weird amount of attention to those name tags-stumbled into the room, panting, before he slid the trapdoor opening back into place.

The first thing Jimmy noticed when the room went back into darkness was the red glow to the man’s eyes. The second was the fact he was talking to himself.

“I’m going to find someone! Trust me, I’m not pleased with how many of you there are either!” He huffed. “Shockingly, no, I don’t enjoy having a dozen demons in my head.”

Jeff grabbed the wings from where Jimmy had left them. “Fuck, there’s still blood all over it.”

Wait. Blood?

He slung the wings onto his back and collapsed onto the floor, gasps and whimpers letting Jimmy know whatever was happening was  _ painful and bad. _

And despite the demon’s and blood, Jimmy, an idiot, ran over to help. By the time he was close enough to see Jeff, he decided that might be a bad idea. Jeff was rising back to his feet as if being lifted by strings, movements choppy. His entire body seemed to have distorted itself in moments, limbs longer and thin.

The wings were giving soft little jittery flaps, and there didn’t seem to be much of a harness anymore.

Jimmy stumbled backward, tripping over a box, and fell to the ground. Fantastic, the fucking demon in front of him had ears that could hear and had now seen Jimmy. 

He stuttered out a string of swears, each interrupted by frantic hyperventilation.

The creature picked him up with one hand, and Jimmy’s eyes met glowing bloodred ones. 

“Sorry,” The voice of Jeff mumbled. “But also, thanks.” 

And then there were voices. Many voices. 


	2. Demon boy demon boy de-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr asked for Being cursed isn’t that bad – I mean sure, once a month I lose my senses and wake up in the middle of the woods alone afterwards, but it’s not as bad as people would lead you to think." with spacetown and i did a sprint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hes babey sorry i dont make the rules

The tiny, seemingly abandoned hut seemingly looked even more decrepit than usual.

It must have been a bad night.

Jeff ran the rest of the path, stopping for barely a second at the door, concern sparking through his mind when he opened the door and found the walls littered with a few more deep claw marks than he remembered.

“Jeff…?” A mumble came from the other room. “...’S that you?”

Jeff darted towards the bedroom, audibly sighing in relief when he saw the heap of scales, skin, and batlike wings lying there. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Jeff whispered, approaching, lying a hand on Luke’s shoulder, causing him to lower his wings, exposing patches of scales and short points of horns, all a blend of black, blue, and purple that swirled together and Jeff found beautiful. “Bad night?” 

As if in response, Luke grabbed his wrist and tugged him down onto the bed, immediately pulling Jeff into his chest. 

“Aww, I’m sorry.” He combed his hands through Luke’s messy hair and pressed a kiss to his cheek, where scales hadn’t faded back into his skin. It would take a few days, but soon the scales would fade into Luke’s skin again.

Unfortunately, the wings and dark purple eyes would remain, keeping Luke from ever being completely able to be a normal part of society. 

As much as Luke claimed it didn’t bother him, Jeff knew it was a lie.

“Don’t gimme that look,” Luke mumbled. “It’s not that bad. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the woods really sick and in a lot of pain, but it could be worse…”

Jeff chuckled. “Yeah, yeah. I believe you.”

No, he didn’t.

Jeff would never survive living like how Luke did. He didn’t know how someone could spend all their time alone like this, even if Jeff tried to be around as much as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments? kudos?

**Author's Note:**

> blease,,, leave comments and kudos


End file.
